Childhood Fate
by FieryFafar
Summary: A story about two children who grew up together and are fated to be with each other till the very end.


_5 years old_

"Hi! I'm Jun!" What's your name?"

The girl kept her mouth shut, her fingers pressing her lips in embarrassment.

Jun was getting impatient. "Are you broken?" He poked the little girl's head mindlessly, eyebrow raised. "My mummy says some toys can't move or speak coz they're broken. Are you a toy? Are you broken?" The girl made no sudden movement. Jun could see the faint blush on her cheeks as he continued to poke her forehead. "So you are a toy, huh?"

The little girl shook her head rapidly. "No."

Jun laughed at the small squeak she made. "You're a funny toy."

She dared to stare at the boy; eyes slightly teary at his accusation. "I am not a toy! You're mean!"

He laughed again. The petite little girl began to sob quietly. "You're mean!"

"No I am not. I really thought you were a toy. Maybe you're a doll. You look like one."

That successfully coloured her face red. She looked down as Jun cackled his boyish laughter. A small, meek smile painted her lips. "I'm Hikari…"

"Hikari," he said, breathing evenly after his small fits of laughs. "This is the first time I'm friends with a doll." The little boy laughed again. Hikari, now completely embarrassment, turned around and ran towards her mother.

_10 years old_

"Ouch!"

Hikari flinched as Jun hissed in pain. After a few minutes of him calming down, she continued to dab some iodine on the boy's knee.

"That hurts, Kari Kari," Jun groaned, wanting to pull his knee away from her.

Hikari gripped his right ankle. Her free hand carefully dab the blue liquid. The blonde cringed and groaned in pain. His mouth rambled and mumbled sorrowfully but she kept her composure. Her black gemlike eyes focused on the bleeding scar, ignoring his best friend's rambling.

"Hikari, are you listening? It hurts…" Jun moaned again, faking a sob or two.

The brunette stifled a giggle. "That's why my mommy always says never climb any trees. I'm happy I listen to her."

Jun frowned. "I'm not a bad child. It was the tree's fault. It was shaking."

She laughed. "That's because you were shaking too, you big stupid." Finally, she took a piece of bandage in the first aid kit and applied it on the boy's knee. "There. All better." A small, innocent smile flashed her lips. Her eyes met his. "Please don't climb any trees. You're going to hurt yourself even more."

Jun chuckled amusingly. But seeing the seriousness in her tone and face, he bit his lower lip. "Fine fine. I promise."

"You pinkie promise?" she asked as she reached her hand in front of him, flashing her small pinkie finger.

Without another thought, Jun connected her pinkie with his. He smiled brightly. "I promise, Kari Kari."

_15 years old_

"Ouch!"

Hikari kept dabbing the wound, ignoring his friend's nagging lament.

"Ouch ouch ouch! Hikari, that hurts!" He shouted, trying to retract his knee away from her. But Hikari quickly grip his ankle, growling under her breath.

"Stay still, you moron!" she hissed bitterly, eyes still on the wound. Jun, finally giving up, let her do her work as he sat in front of her impatiently. His lips formed a bored frown. The small yet sharp stabbing pain made him flinch a couple of times. But Jun tried to endure it while his childhood friend heals him.

"Hikari, I'm bored," he said nonchalantly. The teenager girl kept her composure, still aiding him.

"Hikari," he called her name.

No response.

"Hikari?"

Still nothing.

Jun was getting agitated. "Hikari…?" He poked her forehead. "Are you broken? I didn't know dolls can be broken."

Swiftly, she gripped his wrist. Her head snapped up, glaring intensely at him. "Would you _please_ stay still! I'm trying to treat you!" She slapped his hand away. Jun bawled in pain as she dabbed the medicine slightly harder than usual.

"That hurts, Hikari!"

"Well that's how worried I am every time you fall off a tree!" Hikari yelled back. She angrily took out a bandage and slapped it on his wounded knee. The brunette ignored his random cry of pain and stood up. "Seriously Jun. It's like you don't love yourself anymore." She turned around, wanting to walk away. But she quickly felt her wrist being grip.

"Okay okay. I'm sorry!" He apologized hastily. A few seconds have passed and Hikari didn't respond. Jun took her shoulders and spun her around, facing him. "Kari Kari…" he murmured. Her head was down to the ground. Jun sighed under his breath.

"Forgive me, please?" He took her chin, slowly pulling her up to face him. "I promise I won't do it again."

The brunette rolled her eyes and softly swatted his hand away. "That's what you said the last time, Jun."

He laughed boyishly. "Yeah, well, you're always there to fix me, right?"

The petite girl tried to glare at him, but was unaffected as he laughed some more. "You're saying like you're some toy."

Jun flashed a bright white smile. "That's nice because you're my doll."

Her face was in a shade of red as Jun laughed again. She looked away, scoffing bashfully at her teasing friend. "Big meanie…"

_17 years old_

Hikari shivered in front of the fireplace. Who knew winter was extra cold tonight? Even with fire around, she could still feel the numbing chill.

"Found it!"

She jumped at the shrieking voice. Hikari turned around, glaring as Jun hopped happily towards her. "You gave me a heart attack!"

Jun chuckled joyfully and plopped his butt beside her. "I found a blanket!" He shouted in triumph, flailing the blue sheet in front of her.

Hikari scoffed boringly. "I'm so happy for you," she cheered sarcastically. Suddenly, her mind snapped as she realized he was only holding one blanket. "Jun, there's only one blanket. Isn't there anymore in your house?"

The blonde shook his head. "Nope. I only found one. But it's big!" Before Hikari could say a word, he hopped back to his feet and spread the sheet. Jun was right. The blanket was big; big enough to wrap two people.

_Wait a minute…_

Her mind froze as Jun placed the cover on her back – then the other half on his. He sat down beside her, pulling the sheet closely to them.

Hikari felt very warm now. And it was mostly on her cheeks. "J-Jun! What are you-"

"I don't want my best friend to get sick. So my mom says that body warmth – or something like that – makes you warmer." He chuckled wistfully. Jun pulled each end of the blanket together, resulting in them sitting very closely next to each other. "Besides, I don't want my doll to be broken, now do I?"

Scratch that, now she felt hot all over. "S-shut up!" she stammered – and it wasn't because of the cold. Hikari blushed madly as Jun took her waist, pulled her up to his lap and placed his chin on top of her head. "Jun!" She was glad her back was against him. Her face was heating up and flustered like crazy.

Jun chuckled sweetly, reddening her face even more. "At least you and I aren't cold anymore." He yawned tiredly. "Let's get some shut eye. Winter is making me sleepy." Hikari could feel his body slowly slouching forward against her. His arms wrapped neatly on her waist. In minutes, Jun fell into a deep slumber.

Whereas Hikari was wide awake in pure embarrassment.

"Stupid Jun…" she mumbled bashfully, letting her body rest warmly on him. Not a single chill did she felt that night.

_25 years old_

"Achoo!"

Hikari giggled innocently, amused by her fiancé's antics.

Jun glared at the brunette. "You like this, do you?"

Without guilt, she nodded. "It's fun seeing you actually slowing down sometimes."

The blonde pretended to sulk. "Well that's just mean Hika-ka-_kachoo!_" Hikari laughed again, clasping her mouth and stomach. Jun couldn't help but smile at the beautiful sight. His future wife was certainly gorgeous. Any man would consider himself lucky to have her.

He was the luckiest man alive.

"Kari Kari…" He suddenly moaned, tugging the woman's sleeve. "I'm sick. I want soup."

Hikari grinned at his childish behaviour. "Oh really? I thought you said you were too sick to eat anything."

"I'm hungry now. I want some soup." He moaned again like a little boy. Hikari giggled angelically. The man may be 25, but he was acting like a 5 year old. "Alright alright. I'll go make some soup." She sighed silently and stood up. Before Hikari could walk out the door, she felt her wrist being held. The brunette turned around, staring curiously at her childhood friend/fiancé.

"Thank you sweetie," he purred lovingly, showing a cheeky smile.

Hikari wanted to bite him silly. "Anything for you, honey," she giggled sweetly and kissed his forehead. "Let's just pray your cold will be out before our wedding. If you're sick, maybe I'll just marry Lucas."

She wanted to laugh as she saw the dismay on his face. "Not funny, Kari Kari."

"It is to me." She laughed again. Before Jun could scowl and sulk, she hugged his neck. "I will always love you and I am always here to fix you, remember?"

Jun froze at her sudden action and words. But a small, blissful smile flashed his lips. He returned her hug, chuckling enjoyably as he hid his face on her hair. "Thank you, my little doll…"

_**END.**_


End file.
